Thy Shadowy Past, thou Uncertain Future
by FuocoAccigliatoDrago
Summary: AU: Mickey's past harbors dark secrets and painful memories. Look within this tragic story, as our friend's past is revealed. PENDING CONTINUATION


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the idea of the plot. The characters you'll see will belong to Disney and Junction Point. The song "Missing" belongs to Evanescence, and therefore none of them belongs to me, so please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

* * *

A/N: Okay, this idea has been plaguing my mind since I got the game for my birthday. And so, I've decided to post it, however, updates will be sporadic as I am quite busy during the day; as the only time that I can work on my stories is at night.

So enjoy!

* * *

**WARNING! WARNING! This story contains severe Mickey torture! WARNING! WARNING!**

* * *

Key

"**blah"** – chapter title

"_**blah"**_ – song lyrics

* * *

Summary: What if there was more to the infamous Mickey Mouse than meets the eye? Mickey's past is filled with dark secrets and some painful memories. Should you wish to learn, enter if you dare…

* * *

Arc One: Secret Origins

"**Missing"**

_**Please, please forgive me**_

A small, young anthro rabbit smiled as he stacked the colorful blocks; forming a small tower. He was a cute thing, too. Rich, sleek dark bluish-black fur, a creamy ivory face, and large dark eyes. He even wore an adorable dark blue jumper. Clapping with delight, he looked up and giggled as his papa sat down.

_**But I won't be home again**_

His papa was a kind man; who was in his mid to late twenties, with slightly wavy dark hair, lightly tanned skin, soft features and gentle dark eyes. The rabbit slowly stood up and hugged his papa; squealing as the man gently picked him up, and tickled the toddler.

_**Maybe someday you'll look up**_

The man was alerted to a sudden, late night visitor as someone knocked on the front door. Curious, he sat the confused child back down, and headed down the hall; the knocking becoming more urgent, and he hurried to the door. Unknown to him, the little rabbit was struggling to keep up; wanting his papa.

_**And barely conscious**_

Opening the door, the man grew confused; seeing as no one was there. He was about to close the door, when he was startled by a soft wail. Looking down, he was stunned to find a small basket containing a bundle of soft red blankets. Curiosity taking over, he bent down and pulled back some of the cloth; before stuttering in shock.

_**You'll say to no one**_

A baby! Who on earth could have done such a thing? Frowning slightly, he gently scooped the infant into his strong arms, closed the door and entered the foyer; where the toddler waited for him. However, young as he was, the rabbit suddenly felt threatened as his papa gestured for him.

"_**Isn't something missing?"**_

Nervous, he padded up as papa knelt down, and gently lowered the bundle. Dark eyes widen as the rabbit looked up in awe. For curled up in the soft cloth, was a tiny, helpless baby; an anthro mouse. The baby had rich, sleek dark bluish-black fur, a cute little creamy ivory face, and adorable tiny ears.

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know**_

The baby's eyes opened, revealing warm chocolate irises. The baby cooed softly, reaching for the stunned rabbit. The toddler's hard eyes softened as he reached for the baby, smiling as the baby grasped his fingers with chubby hands. A soft laugh escaped him as the baby giggled, and papa smiled warmly.

_**You forgot me long ago**_

However, things began to take on a darker tone as the baby grew. After a rather particularly nasty scare, it was revealed that the baby's health was in poor condition. A weak heart, fragile bones and a damaged immune system. The young rabbit frowned, watching as papa fretted over the sickly mouse.

_**Am I that unimportant…?**_

Okay, he knew that the baby needed a lot of caretaking, but he was important, too! His dark eyes narrowed slightly, anger beginning to reflect there. And sadly, a dark seed was planted deep within his heart. He scowled as the mouse gave a low, wet cough.

_**Am I that insignificant…?**_

Time slowly went by and things seemed to be going well for the small family; and unfortunately, it was not meant to be. When the rabbit turned six and the mouse two; tragedy struck. The rabbit was reading a children's book, listening as papa tried to get the little mouse to speak. He rolled his eyes and was about to go back to his book, when his ears twitched picking up on soft, unknown footsteps.

_**Isn't something missing?**_

The young rabbit grew nervous as papa got up and went to answer the door. He inched closer to his little brother; and carefully took the little mouse into his arms. The toddler yawned cutely, and snuggled up to him. He tensed as he heard papa yelling, and looked up as two strange men in expensive suits, stormed into the living room.

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

He yelped as one of the men grabbed his right arm with bruising force. In the commotion, he was forced to release the toddler. Almost instantly, the mouse started crying, only to be kicked by a suit. This sent a spark of anger through the rabbit, and struggled furiously to escape, and was backhanded…hard.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

He whimpered, rubbing his swollen cheek and looked up as papa came running in. To his shock, papa ignored him and went straight for the crying toddler, gently picking him and was soon soothing the frightened mouse. The rabbit pleaded for his papa, but the suit who was holding his arm; tightened his grasp; before telling the rabbit that he now belong to their boss.

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

He shook his head at this, refusing to believe it. His papa wouldn't let these cruel humans take him, would he? But, seeing how his papa was fussing over his brother, and not defending him from these men; caused the little rabbit's heart to break.

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

As the rabbit was dragged away, he was aroused from his depressing thoughts as he heard his brother's cries growing louder; and realized just what he was hearing. His brother, was somehow calling for him. And sure enough, the toddler was crying for his big brother; wailing the rabbit's name.

_**I'm all alone**_

He was stunned by this. If papa didn't want him anymore, than why…his brother? The rabbit's eyes harden, and as he was forced from his beloved home; he vowed to find a way back to his little brother. And there was no way he was gonna let these…humans, stand in his way.

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

The days after the rabbit's departure, hadn't been easy. The poor toddler couldn't stop crying, and papa was at his wits end. Nothing he did, could ease the young mouse's pain. And so, the toddler's health began to decline.

_**Please, please forgive me**_

Nearly two months had passed, and the young mouse, unfortunately, had become bedridden. The toddler coughed weakly, whimpering as he tossed and turned in a restless, feverish sleep. Fearing the worst, the man was about to give up; when someone knocked on the front door.

_**But I won't be home again**_

He hesitated, knowing that he couldn't leave the sickly toddler. He flinched as the knocking grew louder, more urgent. Sighing, he stood up and reluctantly left; heading for the door. And what he saw after opening it, sent him into stunned silence.

_**I know what you do to yourself**_

Standing there, was a man in his early to mid-fifties, but this was no ordinary man. The man had shoulder length dark gray hair, a somewhat long gray beard, and hard gray eyes. He was clad in a soft blue robe and a starry, deep blue "witch" hat. A…sorcerer!

_**I breathe deep and cry out**_

The sorcerer bypassed the stunned man, calmly stepping inside the small home; before going upstairs. Blinking owlishly, the man faltered; but only for a moment. Shaking off his confusion, he followed the older man in hot pursuit; all the way up to the sickly mouse's room.

"_**Isn't something missing?"**_

The sorcerer gazed down at the dying anthro with an unreadable look to his gray eyes. Sighing, he turned to the confused man; this time, a great sadness could be seen. The man swallowed thickly, he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this.

"_**Isn't someone missing me?"**_

He watched in awe as the sorcerer waved his hands over the weakened toddler, and he could feel the air growing heavy. Soft white light circled around the bed, swirling lazily around the sickly mouse. Then, the light seeped into the toddler, who drew in a sharp breath. The man sighed; his son was all right. However, before he could get to his son, the sorcerer drew on his power once more.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

Light began to filter through, steadily filling the small room. The man yelped as blinding white light illuminated from the sorcerer. He was forced to shield his eyes, and winced slightly. And as the light slowly died, the man realized something. The sorcerer was nowhere to be found, and cold dread filled as he found that his son was also missing.

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

The sorcerer reappeared in his workshop, cradling the sleeping toddler. He felt remorseful about having to take the child from his father, but it had to be done. This tiny boy was destined for greatness; and many would soon depend on him. The boy just needed to be trained, and this was why the sorcerer had appeared before the younger man.

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

As the years slowly passed, the young mouse steadily grew stronger. The sorcerer taught the child math, reading as well as writing. He also taught the mouse various sort of languages, and was currently debating on whether to teach him combat fighting, or wait until he was a bit older.

_**I'm all alone**_

Everything seemed to be going well, and the sorcerer was quite proud of his little apprentice. The young mouse was like a sponge, soaking up knowledge at an impressive rate. Then, one day, the sorcerer received a vision from the Gods. It was time for him to let his apprentice go.

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

Now, at the tender age of seven, the mouse was confused when his master summoned him. Moments later, he stood before the powerful sorcerer. The sorcerer was silent as he lead the curious boy down the halls, and up to a chamber that the mouse knew all too well; Rituals.

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed**_

He gently pushed the child into the room, his gray eyes hard; but showed his inner guilt. The door slowly closed and primal terror shot through the little mouse; and unknown to him, someone had sensed this. Unfortunately, a few weeks later, the results of what had happened to the mouse, was revealed. Dull brown eyes stared blankly as the seven-year-old was introduced to his new employer; an oddly familiar man.

_**Knowing you don't care**_

Although his employer was quite kind; almost fatherly, the mouse didn't exactly trust the man's staff. He shivered, there was something about those humans that made him decidedly nervous. The boy sighed, wishing that he could remember something about his past; and flinched as a human yelled for him.

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you**_

As the mouse grew, painful images would filter through his hazy memory. Much to his aging employer's confusion, the mouse was unusually quiet and somewhat timid. He was thoughtful, as he watched the mouse shy away from his co-workers. Now, how to fix this…?

_**I'll wake without you here**_

With the years slowly passing, the young mouse became more and more timid; and it was reaching to the point where he would flinch if someone got too close. It also didn't help that he was slowly losing weight. However, that all changed when he turned ten.

_**Isn't something missing?**_

The ten-year-old mouse shivered, bringing his knees up to his chest as he huddled up in a corner of his small room; more like prison. He grimaced as his shirt brushed against the festering wounds that marred most of his back. Hearing his name being called, the young anthro slowly got to his feet; wincing as pain shot through his right leg.

_**Isn't something…**_

Apparently, he was being summoned to greet a new employee. Shielding his highly sensitive eyes, the young mouse was startled to find another anthro; a white duck. The duck seemed to be just a little older than himself with sharp dark eyes against pale blue. As the duck looked around, he met the curious brown eyes of the mouse; and both felt a connection.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

Much to the humans amazement, the two anthros' grew incredibly close. And their boss was pleased as the mouse began to grow more confident; although he was still shy. To remedy this, more anthros', including a friendly dog (as a pet for the mouse), soon joined up with the two friends. Another mouse and duck (girls), a horse, a female cow, a clucking hen, a black dog, a tall and chubby black cat, and a pair of chipmunk brothers.

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

It was amusing for the mouse, to see his confident and temperamental friend fumble and acting so shy around their new, female co-worker. Shaking his head, the mouse chuckled before his eyes met the soft honey ones of his female counterpart. His cheeks took on a slight pink hue as she giggled, and he looked away.

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

As his career and popularity continued to rise, the mouse's dreams were filled with the most unusual things. A rather colorful land full of anthros and the odd human. However, there was one anthro in particular, that had caught the mouse's attention; a black rabbit.

_**I'm all alone**_

The rabbit felt familiar, perhaps a little _too_ familiar. However, as he reached his teen years, his pleasant dreams took on a dark, twisted version. A strange demon was not only ravaging this beautiful land, but praying on his doubts and fears.

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

"Ossie…"


End file.
